I Remember You I Always Do
by PaxtonProphet
Summary: Love is eternal... Friendship is timeless... Bodies... Are mortal... and they fade...


Unto this hollowed ground, I lay you to rest across a new threshold. You stay motionless. Unto this earth, you were a blessing and unto me, you were a hero. You stay silent. I give you but some parting words, a single silent prayer, and I remember you... I always do... When most spoke, you listened. When most wandered lost, as I did, you came and you were a guide. You saved many... You saved me... And I remember you... I always do... Love remains immortal... The body does not. The body is flesh. The body is frail. Love is eternal. Friendship is timeless... Heroes come and go... but I remember you... I always do...

When I woke, bones chilled and soul lost in longing for answers, you appeared as though I was a ship in a storm and you were the lighthouse, beaming endlessly through it just for me to follow. I didn't know, right then... But I know now. I remember you... I always do... We wandered together. We wandered for years and we wandered happily. We saw what was left of the world and we built that which was to be revived. Yours was a happy face. Yours was a warm presence. When you saw me, you were happy. When I saw you, I was happy. I remember you... I always do. You helped me find the answers that I so sought and you helped me find the clairvoyance that I would have never seen on my own. I could have never given you the same for I never knew what you wanted... I often felt that... being with me WAS what you wanted. To not be alone... To find one to wander with and one to get lost with and found with and soon grow with... You did all those things... so was your life complete? I might say no... But you could disagree...

When I searched endlessly for he who'd been lost, you followed behind me and you gave me that which I needed to find him again. YOU were what I needed to find him again. Our fates were entangled long before I awoke... long before you were even born... You helped many before me, yet you ended with me. Consider this a commencement, however. You may be gone, but I still live and I still Remember you... I always do... I always will. In the years that come, I will walk and I will imagine you at my heel. I will imagine you at my bedside. I will imagine that this day was a dream and that you are still there even a decade after you've gone. Your ghost will follow me for an eternity because... I remember you... I always do... No matter how far down into this earth I put you, you will be at my forefront and you will be my guide. You will be the wanderer... You will be the rogue, so lost yet wanting to be so that you could be found by he who needed you... I don't need sight so see that my years from now will be lonely... Even with your ghost... Even with those you helped me save around me... Without you, I will be lonely because I remember you... I always do... And in this, I wonder... will you remember me? Will you look fondly on me in the world beyond? Will you look to me as the friend that I see you? Will you fondly chase my phantom? Will you long for me as I long for you? Will you miss our world of wondering and rebirth? Will you remember me? Will you always? In the silence from you, these are the questions I ask...

So many could call me a fool, getting so overly attached to the likes of you, especially in the world we live in, but they haven't lived as I have. They haven't lived cherishing every little minimal detail. They have been surviving, but I was dane to live! And every time I hear the scratching of a feral mutt on the pavement behind me, I will remember you! When I hear the whine of any savage beast, I will remember you! When I sit alone and cold in in the town I had lived in so many years ago, I will cry and I will remember you! Memories are all I have and all I love and you are among my most beloved!

Even if you forget me among a sea of faces; even if you do not care at all; even if there is no world beyond; even if you don't remember me, I will remember you! I will remember you... as I remember everyone who I lose... Who I have tilled dirt for... and cried for... and been willing to die for... I will remember you... Now, I close this earth around you and I watch as your face, embraced in blue cloth, slowly muddles under the hands of mother nature... Under the caress of our cycle... I close this chapter... I close your book... I look to the sky, open and sunny as though this ending were meant a happy one... a beginning... Why does it, then, feel like an end...? And a sad one...? I close this and I look at the warm soil upon you and I say "I remember you... Love is eternal... Friendship is ageless... bodies... are mortal... and they fade... You were mortal and you wilted like the spring! Memories are all I have, now...

...I'll never forget..."


End file.
